Super Smash Bros Universe ENG ver
by Murazatori
Summary: Five years have passed since the events of super smash bros brawl, Tabuu has returned now more powerful than ever, but is led by someone more powerful and threatens to destroy space, with special characters.


**Chapter 01: New beginning. **

In a dark dimension, an entity with an aura malignant laying in the air, he was apparently still alive, but I just wanted one thing: revenge, revenge on those who were lodged in their plans, their plans to conquer the whole universe.

―They have already spent five years, and I without making a single movement, believed that I had destroyed, ja, never will I destroy, I Tabuu together with this fragment of this mysterious stone, I will take avenged of all who were lodged in my plans ―he said before see entity that had freed him he was hooded and his face was covered with a mask.

* * *

Meanwhile in a city with many mansions, but one had something special, not only was one of the biggest mansions, but what differed from the others was that it was full of some crazy characters who only got into trouble, some were caused by a high stupidity that sometimes infuriated neighbors and their leader, that was the smash mansion, which all members were waiting for news of the new tournament that would take place.

―Attention please, all smashers have to meet in thirty minutes in the gym of the mansion, the new will come ―said the leader megaphone―. Not to mention that everyone will participate, no stay out in this tournament so hopefully train with all the enthusiasm ―said before cutting the transmission, but some smashers and were training on their own.

* * *

The gym was silent; except that a pokémon were blindfolded waiting androids attack training.

―Are you ready? ―said a boy in remote-controlling the androids―. The Android are set to their ability to fight, so this fight will be your partner, this will so they can work together.

―We are ready ―gave both pokémon in the center of the arena.

―Perfect, proof of training in three... two... one, start ―said pressing the button to activate the primidos.

At that very moment he began the battle, in which at the beginning everything went well until they started to uncoordinated.

―This is endless, let me I can with them ―said the highest pokémon.

―Hey we are together in this, do not let you all the fun ―said the smallest―. Also you are not so powerful that we say ―he said with a sarcastic tone.

―You know that I am stronger than you, pokémon's first ―said again the highest throwing a shadow ball androids.

―Do not call me first pokémon, also I'm not so stubborn like others that I know of ―said in a tone of derision.

―This is all not leave live —he said removing the band and throwing a ball shade.

―Are you crazy is that you must harm the androids to me, besides not is not my fault that you have been sack ―said angry taking off band, attacking with aura sphere.

―Like fight puppy ―he said the high pokémon with threatening tone―, I swear that I will not have compassion this time.

* * *

While discussing the child a style drop fell on anime.

―Those two never change ―said the child, as a woman entered the room.

―Hello Ness, how will the training ―said while watching the monitor as the two pokémon fought to death―. Discussing again, it is the ninth time this week and that which is Wednesday ―said while sitting to see more.

―Samus know that Mewtwo and Lucario are well, but even if they want to appear still ripe, at the bottom are some children fighting for anything ―said releasing a laugh.

―I know, but these two were not well get along and everything, do you think the new tournament will be affecting the after all Master Hand said no one will be out? ―said Samus taking his chin―. Perhaps the pokémon Z will make again be as before, and learn to work together.

―Pokémon Z? What is it? ―ask Ness confused.

―You do not know who he is, as he will be the new Pokémon will be in this tournament, as I have said Master Hand wants Lucario, Mewtwo and his team do in the new segment of the tournament ―said pulling out a magazine showing the new information pokémon, forgetting that there is a dog and cat fight ―literally― on the other side of the wall, until they heard from the speaker the message of their leader―. You'd better go ―said Samus, Ness just nodded pressing a button.

―You guys better go get ready to see the new ―said by the speaker to get the attention of the two Pokémon that looked with hatred.

―And you two, stop the nonsense at once or it will be a nice leather outfit pokémon made ―said threatening the bounty hunter.

* * *

The two pokémon were left to rest a while, all was silent because they either were capases look at themselves because they knew they had done something stupid, it was very childish by both, rather than focusing on training until Lucario broke the silence because she felt something strange.

―Mewtwo ―said calling his attention―. Do not feel like someone is watching? ―said he felt an aura unknown.

―Yes, for a moment I feel an energy but not unheard ―said checking the perimeter with his powers, until they knew who was hiding―. Mew know you're there, stop hiding and show yourself.

―But that you are unkind Mewtwo and greet who gave your life ―said, but none ignored him.

―What are you doing here? ―Lucario in doubt ask―. Do not tell me you are now a smasher.

―Me? No no no, I just came on orders from Arceus ―said answering the question.

―Why Arceus sent you here? ―said Mewtwo question―. After all, it could have sent to you unless it was very important.

―That's a surprise, and it has to do with you Mewtwo ―said which made the clone remained doubtful.

* * *

Then there was a silence for about ten minutes until the others came prepared to welcome the new smashers and Master hand waiting to appear, which as we all had figured would be delayed, because it sought to Crazy Hand, his mischievous and annoying brother.

―This is taking, when ―were complaining Sonic.

―Come on Sonic, unlike you are not going at the speed of sound-Link said but was interrupted by the arrival of the big hand.

―I see you are all here ―said before progressing―. As you know it about the new smash bros tournament, and obviously be added new smashers but arrived in time, but we can present one ―said watching the door―. I think it's time to greet the pokémon Z ―said as the door opened revealing a fox-like Pokémon biped with red hair with black tips―. Because no-show ―said to convince him that spoke.

―Well ... my name is Zoroark and I am fifth generation ―said little nervous and shy.

―He is the Pokémon of them speak both Master Hand s―aid they disappeared out of nowhere and all were looking dubious Zoroark―. He is a native of Trost, but had to travel to many places. Therefore, this place is not well understood.

―It's great, I never saw a pokémon as he ―said all the children approaching him to make all kinds of questions―. What is your type, because you came to this mansion, how strong are you? ―These were some of the questions they asked and answered Zoroark.

―Well ... I'm the dark-type, if I'm something strong and why I came, well ... ―He paused for a moment―. It was for them ―said pointing to Mewtwo and Lucario.

―We? ―ask confused he aura pokémon and he nodded.

―Also, this is by someone who I value and respect very much, but no longer in this world ―said nostalgic.

―Well, welcome to the mansion Zoroark, and if you can show you the mansion ―said Mewtwo.

―Seriously, you showed me the mansion? ―ask Zoroark which both attended.

* * *

And so were traveling across the mansion, from the smallest to the biggest thing them was fast even on, and Master Hand ordered that Zoroark sleep on Lucario's room since I had to decide whether to make the shared rooms.

―So your mother was very strong ―Lucario asked―. But I never told you about your father ―asked.

―No, I never told my father, but over the years I was importing less the issue so do not know anything about him, but I feel better that way.

―So she was always your role model right? ―Said Mewtwo Pokémon whereby the illusionist nodded―. Well, I'd better get going, it's late and you have to train tomorrow, good night ―said goodbye to Lucario and Zoroark.

―Goodnight ―they both said in unison.

―If you want you can train with us ―Mewtwo said before leaving. Zoroark Lucario looked at for a few seconds until I take the floor.

―Hey ... Lucario-uttered, he looked a little confused―. This ... thanks for having me as they did. At first ... I thought I would reject.

―No that Zoroark, that's what friends ―I answer, this caused that Zoroark look at him surprised.

―Friends ... is the first time I have friends ―said taking his knees, before he asked Lucario continued―. I've never had friends, for travel.

―I understand ... then, until tomorrow ―said turning off the light, Zoroark answered and both fell asleep.

Me anwhile Mewtwo heading to his room. It was the long way to his room, when I did nothing but lie in bed and sleep from exhaustion, but he felt that someone was watching him but decided to ignore it as one giggles were heard in the room.

―The face will when he wakes up surely this will be the best ―said someone in the darkness as he had a sapphire blue sphere which was introduced in Mewtwo and left the room brightness―. This will be fun.

**To be continued… **

**Súper Smash Bros. ©Nintendo**


End file.
